WAR SLAVE
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Eren is a general in the Titan Army. He has captured a general from the enemies: Armin Arlert. Armin is a general for his smarts. Eren is a general for his power. Will Armin's intelligence be enough to get out of Eren's clutches? Find out. Warning: Yaoi, bondage, torture, rape, etc. Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. That belongs to Isayama-san.


The titan's have a version of war slaves. This is their definition: an enemy that was stolen, that shall be used by its holder. Whether to gather information, or just to put one less enemy, this is the definition of a war slave. But they also have an acronym for the steps:

Weak. The holder must put its hold on their slave. The slave must feel insignificant, like a lonely ant.

Affirmed. You must find out ALL the slave knows. And report immediately, what you find out.

Ruined. The holder must ruin their slave. It does not matter how, just that it is ruined. Its personality must be all gone.

Stolen. The slave must be taken. Its holder must take everything from it. Physical, mental, social, and emotional.

Lost. The slave must feel lost. Nowhere to go. Trapped in darkness.

Alone. The slave must feel alone. No one will help them.

Vermin. The slave is a worm, a bug. It must understand that, and it must know. And everyone knows that bugs live short lives. The vermin's life is soon to end, and it must know that.

Eaten. At the end, you must eat the slave.

These are the rules of war slaves. And everyone follows them.

Eren Yeager, Main General of the Titan Armies, is no different. And now that he has Armin Arlert, a general of the titan's enemies, he will go through the same steps.

The W.A.R. S.L.A.V.E.

* * *

Armin was currently unconscious. Eren chained Armin's wrists to a wall and his feet to the floor. Armin was naked, in the famous 'doggy position'. There was a spike collar around his neck, and a leash attached to it. No doubt, it was meant for a dog.

Eren was known as a psychopath. He loved inducing pain. He had caught many slaves, and he had repeated the W.A.R. S.L.A.V.E. steps many times.

But Eren was an impressive general, despite his state of mind.

He was powerful, and a born leader. He had a strong will, and he knew weaknesses.

Armin was the opposite kind of born leader. He had a weak will, and he was far from strong. But his mind was vast. Armin was very intelligent- he knew weaknesses, strengths, plans, everything a leader must know. And he was sane. Very sane. And kind-hearted, and loving, and caring. Armin was like an intelligent angel. He was often called the General from Heaven.

While Eren was known as the General of heck. He dragged many down with him before he ate the slaves. They were just as insane as him in their final moments.

Yes. Eren Yeager was very, very cruel, sadistic, and most of all, insane.

And if Eren found the slave attractive, he would do the THING.

If it was female, he did not care. A few years ago, he had found a critical woman of the human's forces. Her name was Mikasa. He had gone through the W.A.R. S.L.A.V.E. steps as soon as he could. Women disgusted him, and they still do.

If it was male, however, there was a chance they would go through heck for many years before they actually died.

Eren still has a few war slaves that are alive. Each day, they pray as hard as they can that they are killed. They're all far from sane already.

But Armin was a treat. He was a gem.

Eren loved blonde hair. And Armin was cute. With a nice form.

What better slave?

Eren snickered as he thought of all the things he would do with his new slave, waking said boy up.

"Nnh.."

"Ah, Armin! You're awake! Finally, we can get started!"

Armin's eyes snapped open, realizing what had happened last, before he lost consciousness. Before him was a pair of psychopathic green eyes above a psychopathic smirk.

"Now, let us begin, ARMIN~ You are familiar with the steps of a W.A.R. S.L.A.V.E., yes?"

"H-How do you know my name?!"

"Uh-uh-uh," Eren shook his finger in distaste, "Slaves don't ask the question. Now, the steps are simple. Weak. Affirmed. Ruined. Stolen. Lost. Alone. Vermin. And Eaten!" Eren announced with glee.

Eren always did this. He explained to his slaves the rules of war slaves. Some wouldn't think any different of it, but others would attempt to not let Eren finish his steps. They would attempt not to let him win. They would attempt to not become weak, ruined, stolen, lost, alone, and eaten vermin. They would attempt not to speak a word of their country.

Making it all the more fun for Eren.

"Sa, sa! Let us make you weak!"

"How do you know my name?!" Armin ordered again. Eren frowned deeply.

"I just said... SLAVES DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" Eren roared, whipping Armin. Armin screeched. "Your a** is tender, yes? Maybe it'll hurt worse there..." Eren mumbled, sliding his hand tightly down his beloved whip. Armin braced for another attack, but Eren only cackled. "Ah, how I love torturing little kids! I love how they cringe and cry and whine as I prepare for another attack!"

Armin was horrified. Ashamed.

He had shown weakness. Eren had only wanted a reaction, and that's just what Armin gave him.

"Nee, nee, ARMIN~, did you know? I often give my sweet slaves an acronym for their own name! Yours is Armin Arlert, correct? Well then, how about

A**

Ruined

Male

Inn

Nude

Adorable

Raped

Lover

Eaten

Ruled

Tortured?"

After seconds of silence, Eren growled in anger. His toy wasn't responding.

"You don't want to talk, do you? Well then!" Eren growled as he wrapped a gag around Armin's mouth. He then put nipple weights on Armin's nipples and connected them with a tight string. Armin sobbed in pain.

He never was one for strength. Only for intelligence.

He was doomed to fall.

Unless he could get out.

Eren then shoved a shot into Armin's member. Armin screamed in pain and agony as Eren shoved it deeper and deeper. Soon, the whole shot was in his penis. Eren pushed the liquid out, and Armin began to feel hot. Very, very hot.

His body slowly began to feel like it was on fire. Armin's mind clouded.

"Nee, Armin~.. does it feel goooood?" Eren cooed in Armin's ear. He then nibbled on the end, making Armin grunt slightly. "That stuff I just injected~.. it's a date-rape drug~.. it makes you feel really hot~ and awfully horny. UNBEARABLY horny. I hope you like it. It's a present. A welcoming present!" Eren whispered against Armin's ear. Armin moaned with every breath. Eren walked in front of Armin and quickly and expertisely stripped himself of his pants and shirt. He slid his hands up and down his body before tugging at his nipples, all the while, playfully faking moans. Armin tugged against his restraints, whining.

"Noo, noo, meeee..." Armin groaned through his gag.

"What? You want me to touch YOU? Sorry, you should've thought of that before. Besides, you're a SLAVE. I can't do stuff FOR you! I have to make you SCREAM and CRY and BEG. Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll give you a TREAT~" Eren cooed playfully. Armin groaned more as Eren clawed at his nipples. Eren then stripped himself of his boxers. Armin began breathing heavily just at the sight. Drool dripped down his chin as the big co** reflected in his eyes. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad.

And Eren knew that. And decided to take advantage of it.

"What, you want this big ol' thing?" Eren cooed naughtily. Armin nodded eagerly, like a dog. "You want it, boy?" Eren whacked his penis up in front of Armin's face. Armin tried to catch the giant di** in his mouth, but Eren kept moving it around. Eren resumed faking moans as he began tugging at his nipples once again. Armin tried desperately to catch the flying di**, but to no prevail. Armin sobbed silently in defeat, finally accepting that he wouldn't catch it.

That made Eren angry.

So quick to give up?!

Not on his watch.


End file.
